


shared stars

by fraymotif



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Family, Fantasy AU, First Meetings, Stargazing, Twinfodumping, idk what else to tag this with, this one was titled by CharmyWizard too lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraymotif/pseuds/fraymotif
Summary: a snippet about stargazing, sharing, and secret siblings.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: The Messenger The Hunter The Prince and The Thief





	shared stars

The last bit of evening sun was just starting to wean out of the sky by the time Donnie pushed himself up onto the shelf of rock he’d deemed his “spot” – perfectly worn down for maximum comfort, with just the right angle to view the sky that lay beyond the confines of the Mystic Kingdom, visible through a crack in the high cave ceiling. It wasn’t a view he got to see very often; it had taken almost a month of begging and a painstakingly-constructed research presentation to convince Lenny to even let him near this area of the cave, let alone to climb up so high. Lucky him that the  _ one  _ power he had was the exact one he needed to dissuade that concern.    
  
Donnie settled into position, his legs swinging back and forth in anticipation as the first stars started to appear in the darkening sky. He was already forming the constellations in his mind when a voice suddenly spoke up behind him:   
  
“Hey! Get your own stargazing spot!”   
  
Donnie nearly jumped out of his shell, twisting around towards the source of the voice to see a pair of eyes blinking out of the darkness behind him. He blinked back, utterly shocked. Nobody else was supposed to know about this spot! This was _ his _ spot!   
  
“This  _ is  _ my spot,” Donnie said matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow at the pair of eyes, which rolled. Donnie scoffed, affronted. “I was here first!”   
  
The eyes scooted out of the darkness so Donnie could see they were, in fact, attached to a body – not that he could see much of it underneath the heavy blue velvet cloak they were wearing. 

“Fiiiiine. I’m not gonna disrespect the sanctity of dibs. At least scoot over.” The blue-cloaked figure bumped their hip against Donnie’s, and Donnie reluctantly shifted sideways to allow them to dangle their legs over the side of the rock shelf as well, legs that immediately started swinging just like Donnie’s had been.   
  
With how pushy the kid had been, Donnie had been expecting them to continue to be an annoyance, but to his surprise they sat quietly, enraptured by the night sky above. Donnie stared at them for a long second before turning his own eyes to the stars, the two of them lapsing into a strangely comfortable silence for people that had only met a few minutes ago.   
  
A silence that was, inevitably, broken as Blue Cloak suddenly jumped up, pointing excitedly at a spot in the sky. 

“Oh! OH, there’s  _ my  _ con...constal…” They trailed off, stumbling over the word.    
  
“Constellation?” Donnie supplied dryly.   
  
“Yes! That!”   
  
“What do you mean,  _ your  _ constellation?”

Blue puffed up their tiny chest, putting a hand to it in pride, and grinned. “Mummy says that when I was born, it was such a splendiferous event that they put up my image in the sky.”

Now it was Donnie’s turn to roll his eyes, but despite himself, he still squinted up at the little patch of sky, trying to work out which constellation they had been pointing to. It was almost impossible to tell. Man, he really needed to get some glasses.   
  
“I seriously doubt that.”    
  
“Sounds like you’re just jealous there’s no constellation named after  _ you, _ ” Blue said smugly, plopping back down.   
  
“You don’t know there isn’t.”   
  
“Wait, is there??”   
  
“...No.”

As they continued their stargazing session, Donnie found it nearly impossible to contain any of the hundreds of astronomy facts he had stored up for this very purpose; and also to contain his surprise when instead of a noncommittal “That’s nice,” that Blue actually turned towards him with stars in their own eyes, immediately asking him to elaborate. They ended up talking for hours, until the first rays of the morning sun started shining through the rift onto their faces, and Donnie didn’t regret a second of it.  


Until he came home, where Lenny gave him a very long hug and then grounded him for staying out three hours past the agreed time.    
  
When he eventually was allowed to return to the cave, Donnie found himself waiting for Blue to show up again; but as the hours went by and the stars made their way along the sliver of sky, he resigned himself to the fact that Blue wasn’t going to come back. Even so, as time went on he would sometimes wonder about his “friend”- that strange person who had listened with so much interest to every detailed fact he had to offer, but who would also be so arrogant as to believe somebody named a constellation after them. If only he could figure out which one they had been referring to, he could find them again...

It wasn’t until years later, when Donnie found himself in the presence of a strangely familiar prince-not-prince, with his smarmy grin and his pretentious attitude and his silk brocade shirt and his blue velvet cape, that it finally clicked.   
  
“Leo.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic....uh, ever! for the rottmnt fantasy au me and some friends have been cooking up in our discord server. please check out the other works in this collection! you can also try the #rottmntfantasyau tags on twitter and instagram or #rottmnt fantasy au on tumblr
> 
> big thanks to arachnid_writes for proofreading!
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
